Vermillion and Viridian
by Onmyuji
Summary: Él la vio... y definitivamente no le gustó la forma en que esa niña le escrutaba. Y así fue que Maka y Soul se conocieron. Treceavo reto. SoulxMaka.
1. 26: Pistola

**Disclaimer:** _Soru Ita_ (mejor conocido como _Soul Eater_) es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. No me están pagando ni un céntimo por hacer esto. Los temas de cada uno de estos retos, pertenecen a 30Vicios.

_Advertencia: _

_¡Hola, lectores de Soul Eater! Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo de Soul Eater en FanFiction. Vengo a traerles esta colección de retos/oneshots de una de mis OTP favorita de todos los tiempos: __**Soul**__ y __**Maka**__._

_Me gustaría resaltar para ustedes que no todos los retos tienen tintes románticos, todos los retos se centran en la pareja. Asimismo, no todos se relacionan entre sí. Ninguno es Universo Alterno, aunque ninguno se centra en algún punto del tiempo en particular, algunos tienen referencias bastante específicas. _

_Por último, todos estos retos fueron escritos para la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30Vicios; todos se centran en una realidad sin tomar en cuenta los capítulos del manga del 60 en adelante._

_Reto #26 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen: **¿Acaso Soul no tenía derecho de ofenderse por culpa de Maka?

**Advertencias:** Posible estado WTF después de leer esto.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**26. Pistola**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota (ai to kibou en LJ)**

**La Ofensa.**

Estaba frustrado, más de lo que usualmente tendía a reconocer. Se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor y dejó salir un profundo y quejumbroso respiro. En la cocina, su _shokunin_, Maka Albarn, respiró profundo también, justo antes de soltar una maldición en voz baja. Estaban irritados.

Había una sensación densa en el aire, similar a la del arrepentimiento y culpa. El aire olía a molestia. El aire sabía... a que alguien había peleado ahí.

Cualquiera que viera el rostro ofendido de Soul y la cara de culpa de Maka: ambos imposibilitados de encararse de nuevo... e incapaces para congeniar nuevamente; sabrían que se trataba de una pelea insignificante: nada que no se pudiese arreglar de nuevo.

Ni un mes de sushi o pescado completamente crudo arreglaría las cosas, probablemente, en un mes o dos.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Maka desde la cocina, mientras se quitaba los guantes luego de un largo día de misiones extracurriculares; decidida a hacer la cena.

Escuchó que su compañero soltaba otro bufido molesto, sin decir más. Sí, era toda su culpa pero... ¿Cómo rayos iba ella a saber que a Soul le molestaría tanto un comentario? ¿Sólo porque maldijo entre dientes que cargar una guadaña era poco práctico para objetivos móviles tan rápidos como felinos? ¿Sólo porque dijo que era de poca ayuda tener una guadaña cuando bien un arma más pequeña podría hacer la diferencia?

"Tsk." Fue el único ruidillo de inconformidad de Soul antes moverse del sofá y caminar en dirección a la puerta más lejana, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su técnica. "Es una lástima para ti que sea una guadaña y no una _**pistola**_." Murmuró con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y luego en silencio abandonó a Maka para resguardarse en su habitación.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Shokunin:**_ Técnico. El que porta el arma dentro de la relación técnico-arma.

_**PS.**_ Espero que les haya gustado mi primer reto/oneshot. Procuraré actualizar más o menos cada tres o cuatro días, por lo que no se preocupen :3, hay más retos para rato. Como la tabla ya está terminada, sólo es cuestión de subirlos. ¡Otra cosa! Tal vez este reto no tenga nada de romántico, pero no se preocupen, que como asidua fan de la pareja que soy, les tengo asegurados más capítulos de _**Soul**_ y _**Maka**_... ¡pero esta vez más románticos! :3

Cualquier cosa: comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... les agradecería un review :D

Nos vemos en el próximo reto.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	2. 02: Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_. Los temas de cada uno de estos retos, pertenecen a 30Vicios.

_Reto #02 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Estaba asustada. Estaba dispuesta a entregar todo, pero jamás se daría el lujo de perderlo a él.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**02. Lluvia**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota (ai to kibou en LJ)**

**Un secreto que Soul pensaba llevarse a la tumba.**

Estaba asustada. Aunque no pensaba reconocerlo frente a nadie.

...

De acuerdo, lo admitiría alguna vez en su vida. Pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo todavía. Escuchó el sonido de los truenos cayendo allá afuera junto con un terrible aguacero. Se concentró en su reflejo en el espejo y se mojó la cara una tercera vez.

Ella era valiente: era Maka Albarn. Hija de Kami y Spirit Albarn, lo mejor de lo mejor que había tenido el Shibusen. Ella no le temía a nada. No se intimidaba fácilmente cuando tenía qué enfrentarse contra los portadores del Kishin no Tamago... ¡Ni siquiera pareció dudar ante Ashura o Arachnofobia! Eso era algo digno de admirar.

Es decir... ¡Estaban a punto de alcanzar sus 99 almas nuevamente! Pero esta vez no era posible que un simple sueño la dejara tan asustada, tan preocupada... tan nerviosa.

Procurando hacer silencio, salió del baño. Parecía al acecho en pos de determinada habitación. Se encargó de que nadie la estuviera viendo; por lo que supuso todo un alivio para ella que Blair pasara más tiempo en el _Cabakura Chupa Kyaburasu_ ─uno de tantos cabarets/casa de citas que la cotizaban tanto─ que en casa, durante las noches. Y eso le alegraba.

Se movió silenciosa hacia la habitación que buscaba y lentamente abrió la puerta, tratando de reducir el silencio al mínimo posible. Observó la figura dormir apacible en la cama, y entonces sintió que se derretía en la ternura que le llegaba a los ojos. Era tan silencioso, era tan distinto a como usualmente le veía, en constante actividad ─aunque fuera sólo estar sentado pensando en las musarañas─. Era... lindo. ¡Bueno! Soul Eater siempre le había parecido que tenía... ciertas características agradables a los ojos de una chica, pero... bueno, ese no era el punto a discutir ahora.

Con lentitud, se encaminó hacia la cama de su compañero de andanzas y se arrodilló contra el borde de esta. Escuchó el romper de las nubes afuera, seguido con los relámpagos cayendo y haciendo curiosas siluetas y sombras en el suelo. Contuvo la respiración, temiendo que él ya hubiese despertado. Pero al no encontrar respuesta en su cuerpo ─casi como si estuviera muerto─ colocó su mano contra el hombro de Soul y lo movió un poco. "¿Soul? ¿Soul, estás despierto?" Y Maka casi quiso darse de topes contra la pared en vista de lo evidente que había sido.

El cuerpo masculino se dio la media vuelta, apesumbrado y adormilado al mismo tiempo. Maka lo observó fijamente cuando se llevó una mano a la cara y se talló los ojos. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero entonces él se le adelantó y habló antes que ella. "Ahora sí." Dijo él, sarcástico. Y entonces volvió sus ojos hacia el reloj despertador. "Son las 2 de la madrugada, Maka. ¿No te basta con toda la _**lluvia**_ y el ruido que hay allá afuera? ¿Qué necesitas, que es tan importante, como para despertarme a las _Dos De La Madrugada_?" Recalcó él con cierta molestia, observándola.

"Yo esto... yo... no sé cómo decírtelo..." Dijo Maka mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices y la cabeza baja. Soul alzó la cabeza ligeramente, como tratando de comprender. Fue entonces que la rubia ojiverde alzó la cabeza y dijo, con determinación "Yo, esto... ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo esta noche?" y entonces el sueño desapareció del cuerpo de Soul, quien se sonrojó ante aquella petición.

"¡No! ¡Tienes tu propia habitación! ¿No peleaste antes por tener esa habitación? Largo." Dijo Soul al instante, sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, dándose la media vuelta y echándose los cobertores encima. Maka se quedó en el suelo, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

"Sólo será unas cuantas horas; en cuanto amanezca me iré de aquí y podrás tener tu privacidad. Prometo que nadie sabrá de esto... y también te prometo que no volverá a suceder." Maka juntó ambas manos en señal de que estaba dispuesta a suplicar por ello.

"Largo."

"Tuve un mal sueño."

"No es mi problema. Largo." Y está vez señaló la puerta de la habitación para indicarle que se fuera.

"Fue sobre ti." Concluyó ella. Soul volvió la cabeza por encima de su hombro y le clavó los ojos. No tenía idea de qué rayos había sido tan malo que pudiese lograr que Maka estuviera dispuesta a suplicar y humillarse sólo por permitirle quedarse en su habitación.

Era imposible negarle algo a esa Maka suplicante. Así que se movió un poco para quedar pegado contra la pared y luego abrió las cobijas, indicándole que le haría un espacio en su cama. Maka lo escrutó, por la cara roja y la forma en que veía a través de las traslúcidas cortinas de la ventana, supo que tenía que subir rápido o el peliblanco se arrepentiría.

En silencio, Maka se acomodó entre las cobijas, tratando de no ejercer algún contacto físico o visual con Soul. Este, por su parte, se mantuvo recostado de lado, viendo hacia la ventana, con las mejillas rojas y una cara de malestar evidente. Afuera, el chapoteo del agua cayendo y golpeando contra la ventana de su habitación, no sirvió de mucho.

¿Cómo era posible que un par de adolescentes terminaran en una situación así? Era tan... poco decente que ambos estuvieran acostados en la misma cama ─Spirit Albarn estaría a punto de morir de frustración de saber que esto sucedió... sobre todo porque se trataba de su adorada hija─, pese a que no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada malo. Entonces Soul se dio la media vuelta y enfocó sus ojos rojizos en Maka, quien estaba acostada bocarriba, con las manos sobre el borde superior de las cobijas. Por la expresión en su rostro, supo que no estaba durmiendo a ojos abiertos, sino que estaba despierta de verdad.

"¿Sabes? Te habría dejado acostarte conmigo sin mucha humillación si tan sólo hubieses sido sincera conmigo, Maka..." Rió Soul en aquella incómoda posición, divertido. Maka bufó bajo las cobijas, con el rostro completamente rojo.

"¡Kono hentai!" Los ojos de Maka se cerraron fuertemente mientras gritaba frustrada por las insinuaciones pervertidas de su compañero.

"Joudan, joudan." Murmuró Soul mientras dejaba escapar un sonidillo ahogado dentro de su garganta. "Eres increíble. Nos hemos enfrentando a cosas terroríficas y peligrosas que amenazaron con destruir a la humanidad y salimos vivos de ahí. ¿Y te da miedo un simple chubasco?" Se burló Soul ahora sin mucho sueño realmente. Maka giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, cortante y retadora.

"No le temo a la lluvia."

"Como digas. Pero es más fácil reconocer que fueron los truenos y relámpagos. Eso de _un mal sueño_ es una excusa muy pobre para justificar lo que acabas de hacer." Se defendió Soul. Luego alzó y dobló su brazo, apoyando el codo contra su almohada y colocando su mano bajo su mejilla derecha, tomando un poco de altura para ver mejor a su compañera.

Maka hundió su rostro dentro de las cobijas, tratando de ocultar algo. "No es mentira. Yo no miento."

"Entonces espero que empieces a contarlo. Porque no pienso dejarte dormir hasta que no lo hagas." Amenazó él. Y entonces Maka escondió toda su cabeza dentro de las sábanas. El peliblanco no se molestó en sacarla de ahí. Ella hablaría, como que él se llama Soul Eater Evans.

"Yo... no es un sueño feliz."

"Definitivamente no lo es. Hizo que mi sueño huyera."

"Yo... te soñé a ti."

"¿Y eso tiene qué ser malo?" La forma en que aquella pregunta fue formulada pareció más cortante de lo que debía o pretendía. Pero el comentario de la técnica realmente ofendió a Soul. Es decir... ellos eran amigos, compañeros. **Los Mejores Amigos**. Se conocían demasiado bien para ser posible. ¿Cómo era posible que Maka considerara...?

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Baka?" Y entonces Maka sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus mejillas rojas. Entonces Soul guardó silencio, incluso mentalmente. Esperó. "Yo... soñé que te convertías en una Death Scythe. Soñé que... te ibas. Que tú... te olvidabas de mí..." Y entonces Soul comprendió la forma tan triste en que Maka casi comenzaba a suplicarle hacia un rato atrás.

Se sintió terrible.

Como acto reflejo, enternecido por la forma en que ella hablaba, frustrada y preocupada, sintió que tenía qué hacer algo. Así que, con cuidado, tratando de no tocar algo indebido, movió sus manos habilidosamente entre las sábanas y las ciñó con fuerza en torno a la estrecha cintura de Maka. Luego la atrajo contra su propio cuerpo, estrechándola en lo más parecido a un abrazo: el mismo donde la obligó a estar.

El golpeteo del agua de lluvia contra la ventana se hizo más fuerte.

Si Maka le hubiera dicho que no quería que se convirtiera en una Death Scythe, Soul habría abandonado su sueño de poder en ese mismo momento. Por ella. Mas sin embargo... ninguno de los dos hizo nada. "Baka. Por... por supuesto que no me olvidaré de ti..." Quiso decir algo más, pero entonces la lengua se le pegó. Entonces Maka movió la cabeza del cómodo lugar donde se encontraba ahora ─reposando justo contra el torso de Soul─ y habló, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

"¡Eso no impedirá que te vay-...!" Y sólo bastó media frase de Maka para poder sentir los labios de su compañero Soul contra los suyos propios, besándola; primero brusco y descuidado, pero luego suave, cariñoso y lleno de sentimiento. El mismo beso que, sin lugar a dudas, alivió el malestar enfermo de Maka y su temor a perderlo.

Porque no. No lo perdería.

Y desde luego que no. Tampoco la olvidaría.

Era mejor que eso: La amaría.

Con toda la lentitud que le fue posible, Soul se separó de su compañera y la aferró contra su abrazo, con una mejor sensación en el cuerpo. Maka no se negó al tacto y sólo se limitó a acomodarse entre sus brazos, dispuesta a dormir en ese espléndido lugar. Y por supuesto que Soul también. Incluso estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Maka si rompía su promesa de no volver a repetir la experiencia si las que venían eran mucho mejores a esta.

¡Pero claro! Esto era algo que Maka había prometido no decirle a nadie y él estaba más que dispuesto a llevarse a la tumba el acontecimiento con tal de que nadie los acosara después de esto. Y luego, tal vez cuando fuera viejo y arrugado, se atrevería a contárselo a sus nietos.

Pero por ahora, habrá qué hacer como que esto jamás sucedió.

Con la lluvia en su apogeo, fuerte y sonora, los dos cuerpos juveniles se sumieron en un cálido sopor al que le siguió el irrevocable y apacible sueño.

Observó, curiosa pero feliz y sonriente al mismo tiempo, directo hacia la ventana de Soul-kun, donde una pareja dormía abrazada, apacible. Se veía realmente curiosa en su forma de gatita, sentada sobre aquel húmedo tejado mientras una sombrilla flotaba sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que se mojara ─incluso más curioso que la cámara de video que flotaba bajo la sombrilla también─, pese a que no hacía competencia con la felina expresión emocionada y los diferentes '_nya_' que murmuraba entre dientes, enternecida.

Se le reconocía de inmediato, por ser la única felina en su tipo capaz de hablar por las cercanías de Death City, aunque eso no era relevante ahora.

Blair los había visto.

"Nyaaa~~... me pregunto... ¿Cuánto pagará Papa-san por esto...?" Se preguntó ella mientras alzaba la vista hacia el nublado cielo y luego soltaba una risilla feliz y cómplice, orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Kono hentai:**_ Literalmente significa "Eres un pervertido".

_**Joudan Joudan:**_ Literalmente significa "Estoy bromeando".

_**Baka:**_ Tonto o Idiota.

_**PS.**_ Como habrán notado, este reto es un poco más romántico que el anterior. De hecho, la mayoría de los retos son románticos, pero como sé que la pareja no se presta por completo a ser una pareja en todo el plano romántico, he escrito algunos no tan románticos, como a muchas de nosotras nos encantaría. El próximo reto es más romántico también :D y lo publicaré el miércoles n.n

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre son bien recibidas y les agradecería que me los hicieran saber a través de un review :)

¡Gracias!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	3. 09: Piano

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_. Los temas de cada uno de estos retos, pertenecen a 30Vicios.

_Reto #09 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Nada mejor que una pieza musical como despedida en una última cita.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Escrito es modalidad '_Aaaw_'.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**09. Piano**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

**La Cita**

"¿Tocarías algo para mí? ¡Por favor!" Suplicó ella, completamente enternecida y decidida a entrar en labor de convencimiento en caso de que las palabras bonitas no estuvieran funcionando con él. Observó a su compañero Soul, con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de decir _no_ a la bonita e infantil cara femenina que le veía suplicante.

Lo había arrastrado ahí... sólo para esto.

No entendía bajo qué concepto había logrado Maka que Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama y futuro sucesor a la dirección del Shibusen, los dejara entrar a esa casa. Es decir, Maka había prometido que sólo irían a cenar. Sí... una cena que él pagaría como un buen novio y arma que era. Maka jamás había mencionado nada de recitales privados.

_Nada de recitales privados_, se repitió mentalmente.

"¿Por qué tengo qué hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué no tocas tú para mí?" Gimoteó Soul mientras observaba a Maka, su novia y actual técnica, caminando hasta el taburete y sentándose ahí. Emocionada, colocó su mano contra el espacio libre del mismo y le hizo señal de que quería que le acompañara.

"Tocas bonito. ¿No lo harás? ¿Ni por nuestro primer aniversario?" _El primero y el último_, quiso agregar Maka. Pero se contuvo porque sabía que tampoco estaba siendo sencillo para su novio.

Sí, porque sabía que esa sería la última noche que estarían juntos. Al día siguiente, como última misión antes de graduarse, irían a cazar su alma número cien: el alma de bruja que convertiría a Soul en una Death Scythe.

Enternecido por la forma tan melancólica en que su novia le observaba, anhelando que se acercara y tocara finalmente algo para ella, caminó en su dirección y le alborotó el cabello suelto. "Está bien. Pero sólo una, ¿de acuerdo?" Le hizo prometer él, mientras dejaba al descubierto las teclas del _**piano**_ y comenzaba a tocar _Für Elise_.

Había sido lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero Maka no parecía incómoda con eso. Incluso... parecía feliz; hecho que se acentuó cuando la sintió recargarse en su hombro para escucharlo tocar. "Feliz aniversario, Soul..." Murmuró Maka en un hilillo pusilánime de voz mientras bajaba el rostro para evitar que su novio la viese llorar.

La pieza fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando Soul alzó una de sus manos y la colocó contra la cabeza de su técnica para acariciarla. Y sintió que el molestar de ser el primer y último aniversario de noviazgo iba a ser algo que le iba a quedar en la cabeza toda la vida. "Feliz aniversario." Repitió él con seguridad mientras bajaba los ojos y evitaba los sentimientos pesimistas para que Maka no se sintiera más culpable y temerosa, indecisa de lanzarse a la cacería de brujas...

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**PS.**_ Aquí otro reto más, subido un poco tarde, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, ¿o no? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un poco triste, les prometo que pronto les traeré más retos y más alegres y felcies que esté :)

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa, les agradecería un review :3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	4. 16: Insecto

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #16 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Esto... Soul-kun... hay algo... que debes saber de Maka...

**Advertencias:** No se tienen registros de que Maka le tenga miedo a algo. Así que esto no es verídico.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**16. Insecto**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

**La problemática mudanza.**

Y aquí estaba, observando desde la calle la ventana principal que iba a dar al que sería su futuro nuevo hogar. Observó con emoción la fachada clara y de bonito color, contrastada con colores chillones y graciosos que pintaban los marcos a las diversas ventanas de todo el edificio. Parecía emocionado. Era esta la primera vez que le tocaba vivir sólo en un apartamento.

"¡Soul! ¿Qué acaso no piensas ayudarnos?"

Bueno, casi solo.

Era una suerte para él tener la oportunidad de vivir solo, como todo buen soltero codiciado desea, pero esto era una rotunda burla a tal sueño. Soul Eater Evans respiró profundo, antes de volver su cabeza hacia atrás, donde un camión de mudanzas se encontraba detenido. Cerca de la caja trasera, observó a la que sería su _shokunin_ y a la madre de la susodicha, sosteniendo un pesado mueble que formaría parte de la decoración de su futuro hogar, forzándolo a ir en su rescate.

Soul suspiró largo y tendido antes de caminar hasta ellas y ayudarles a bajar el dichoso mueble.

_Apartamento compartido_. Era lo que le habían sugerido. El director del Shibusen ─un amable hombre con un afable carácter, cuyo verdadero rostro nadie conocía puesto que se ocultaba bajo el más simpático de los disfraces─ colocó la opción de que las parejas técnico-arma, vivieran juntos como una buena estrategia para mejorar la resonancia en equipo.

Eso y el hecho de que las obligaciones serían completamente compartidas era algo que tentaría a cualquiera.

A pesar de las enormes ventajas que suponía aquella ardua decisión de formar parte de una mudanza, no contaba con que su compañera técnica y niña talento pondría tantos problemas para aceptar la sugerencia de mudarse con él. Era como si la chica fuera una rotunda misandra alérgica a él.

Pero al final de cuentas contaba con el apoyo de Kami Albarn, la madre de Maka, su técnica; quien a pesar de estar en aras del divorcio, no había perdido la oportunidad de participar de toda esa historia y formar parte del convencimiento de Maka.

De más estaba mencionar que el padre de la susodicha y actual Death Scythe en uso por Shinigami-sama le odiaba con todo su ser, pero eso era algo que ni a él, ni a Maka... mucho menos a la madre de Maka, les interesaba en ese momento.

Llevar aquel enorme sofá hasta el tercer piso del enorme edificio, peor aún, hacerlo entrar hasta el apartamento, fue algo que a nadie le pareció completamente sencillo. Ni siquiera con esos tres pares de manos que sirvieron para subirlo a duras penas hasta el que sería su apartamento.

Pero finalmente, entró.

Era toda una suerte que no requerían muchos muebles, así como también el hecho de que su trabajadora compañera Maka hubiese encontrado el camión de las mudanzas ciertamente más vacío que ocupado. Si no hubiese sido porque ya alguien se había molestado en bajar todo antes antes de que a ella se le metiera en la cabeza que quería ayudar, habrían tenido un laargo trabajo escaleras arriba y abajo.

La ojiverde entró a la casa feliz, buscando en el corredor la que sería su habitación.

También consideró la suerte que tenía al llevar sólo lo escasamente esencial, su familia no le había permitido llevarse todas sus cosas ─tenían miedo de que se diera a la fuga y nunca más volviesen a saber de él─ así que apenas había podido cargar con su ropa, una guitarra y una que otra cosa más de sus pertenencias ─aunque claro, con la clara promesa de irse mudando gradualmente y llenando la casa de más y más de sus cosas─ al contrario de su compañera, que había decidido a hacer residencia casi permanente ahí, en vista de que se rehusaba a vivir en casa de su padre, a quien odiaba por haber engañado a su madre y ser un mujeriego y pervertido: el motivo del divorcio.

Se dejó caer en el sofá que recientemente habían subido, agotado. Observó a la mujer rubia, la madre de Maka, acercándose lentamente al mismo sofá y sentándose en la esquina contraria a donde él estaba, sonriente y llena de confianza. "Espero que Maka no te cause muchos problemas. Es una buena chica. Sólo es... un poco... rencorosa y perfeccionista." Sonrió la mujer, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Soul Eater Evans le devolvió la mirada con consentimiento y compresión, aunque sin hacer alguna otra clase de gesto con el rostro. Kami Albarn pareció frustrada entonces, antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y frotarse las sienes. "¿Le sucede algo?" Preguntó él, tratando de ser educado al ver el malestar de la mujer. Kami sonrió nerviosa, antes de alzar su mano, dispuesta a agregar algo más.

"Esto... Soul-kun... hay algo... que debes saber de Maka..." Murmuró la mujer, en voz baja, antes de escuchar el estruendoso grito de Maka, proveniente de la habitación de la misma.

El estruendoso alarido alteró los nervios de Soul, quien comenzaba a tomarse muy enserio la idea de dar su vida en caso de que la de Maka corriera peligro. Fue tanto su naciente terror de quedar sin equipo recién una semana antes de iniciar las clases oficiales, que no pudo hacer menos sino precipitarse contra el corredor en pos de la habitación de Maka Albarn.

No se detuvo a tocar, no se molestó siquiera en girar el picaporte, sólo... pateó la puerta y la abrió. Y ahí encontró a una Maka aterrada sobre la cama. Estaba hecha un ovillo y abrazaba sus rodillas, más blanca que el papel, casi transparente y con una expresión de terror en los ojos. "¡Oi, Maka! ¡¿Qué pasa?" Exigió él, mientras observaba el naciente terror de su compañera. Quiso ojear la habitación para identificar el problema, pero a simple vista no pareció visible. Y cuando Kami Albarn se acercó y observó el estado de alerta de su hija, casi quiso suspirar.

Maka señaló hacia la esquina más recóndita de su habitación, con evidente asco. Soul no identificó el problema con ese lugar, sino que tuvo que caminar hasta un lugar donde pudiese ubicarle mejor. Ahí, en la esquina, había un pequeño _**insecto**_ color café negruzco trepando a la pared.

Cucharachas.

¿Y él decía que no sería tan malo compartir apartamento con ella?

"Esto... Soul-kun; sobre lo que debías saber... bueno, Maka... Maka le tiene fobia a las cucarachas." Terminó la joven y rubia mujer mientras se asomaba nerviosamente y caminaba hasta la cama de su hija, quien la abrazó.

De todo lo que esa niña podía hacer, de todas las habilidades que tenía y de la capacidad de salir bien librada de gente agresiva y portadores del _kishin no tamago_ que ella pudiera enfrentar sin ninguna clase de intimidación... ¡¿A ella le aterraban las cucarachas?

Soul volteó hacia donde las dos mujeres con una expresión similar a una _Esto no me puede estar pasando_; ausente, casi como un zombie sin vida. Y entonces salió de la habitación.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Shokunin:**_ Técnico. El que porta el arma dentro de la relación técnico-arma.

_**Kishin no Tamago:**_ Huevos de Kishin.

**PS.** Bueno, esto no es romántico, pero está centrado en Soul y en Maka, como el resto de todos los retos. Sé que tengo un largo tiempo sin actualizar, pero os prometo hacerlo con mayor frecuencia. Espero que les guste.

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, son siempre bienvenidos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. 28: Música

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_. _Lacrimosa_ es una pieza que pertenece a _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_. Es la primera pieza que Soul toca durante este reto. _Cassis_ es una canción del grupo Visual Kei, _the GazettE_, de la cual me gusta mucho la música, debido a que se presta bastante para poder ejecutarla en el piano. _The Minute Waltz_, conocida como una pieza difícil debido a su rápida ejecución ─y que sólo dura entre 1:30 y 2:00 minutos─, pertenece a _Frèdéric Chopin_.

_Reto #28 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Wes se rió. ¿Quién era el prodigio ahora?

**Advertencias:** Como no sé cuál es el carácter real de Wes Evans, he improvisado un poco.

_Este reto está dedicado a Nicolás Assis._

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**28. Música**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota (ai to kibou en LJ)**

**Prodigio.**

Una nota, dos, tres. Se unieron todas en una mezcla compleja de notas y sonidos que le parecieron difíciles de ejecutar. Pese a eso, él había dicho que tocar Lacrimosa era sencillo debido a su velocidad. Lo era para él, que tenía muchos años tocando el piano. Pero para Maka Albarn siguió pareciendo algo fuera de su mundo. Ella se quedó quieta en el taburete, buscando limitar el contacto entre ella y su compañero hasta lo estrictamente necesario, de forma que no interrumpiese su concentración.

Le gustaba escucharlo tocar. Era como si se transportase a un mundo totalmente distinto. Era una extraña emoción la que llenaba su cuerpo al escucharlo. Era como si la melodía estuviese viva y la envolviera. La sensación de fúnebre y triste despedida que aturdía a sus oídos en una agradable sensación. Los acordes del piano se revolvieron, de forma que no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Maka reconociera lo que Soul tocaba con tanta concentración. De alguna forma tan extraña, le recordó a aquella melodía que el susodicho tocó para ella el día en que se conocieron; como si se tratase de una fuerza reprimida la que reproducía aquellas notas.

No había transcurrido realmente mucho tiempo desde que la ejecución de aquella pieza había comenzado, cuando Soul golpeó las teclas con frustración y violencia, deslizando su dedo a través de las mismas: desde la nota más baja hasta la más alta, antes de bajar la vista, completamente molesto. Maka se quedó pasmada en su lugar, ofuscada por la agresividad de su compañero, quien se mantuvo en la misma posición decaída un rato más.

"So... ¿Soul?" Le llamó ella, preocupada por la forma en que su compañero se encontraba contra el hermoso piano de cola blanco de la gran mansión Evans. Ella estiró su mano suavemente, dudosa de que fuera correcto largar su mano y tratar de brindarle apoyo. Aunque no estaba realmente segura de cuál era la razón por la que su compañero se colocaba de esa forma.

Soul apoyó sus dedos contra un par de teclas, antes de deslizar la mano con brusquedad por todas, en un sonido propio de frustración. El sonido de sus dedos contra el piano en busca de la melodía comenzaron a mostrar cansancio. No sonaba bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía el fluir de la melodía con libertad entre sus dedos...?

Wes. Wes Evans era la razón.

Con esa frustración en sus ojos, en su rostro y en sus manos, el peliblanco se reincorporó en el taburete y comenzó a tocar algo más suave. Una canción vocal que había escuchado alguna vez por accidente en la televisión y cuyo sonido podía bien fácil ser trasladado al piano. Le gustó tanto que pasó noches enteras imaginándose frente a su adorado piano, fingiendo tocar precisamente aquella parte, hasta que la memorizó, muda en su mente y oído, y la misma que al fin ponía a la práctica. _Cassis_, se llamaba la canción. El tono de la melodía inspiraba amabilidad y ternura; empero, cuando comenzaba el allegro de la pieza que tocaba, equivocó las notas. Esto lo molestó a tal grado, que prefirió parar la canción abruptamente que seguirla.

Maka le observó en silencio, comenzando a entender el motivo de la frustración de su compañero.

Soul era el hijo menor de esa familia. Todo un prodigio con el piano... el mismo que había crecido a la sombra de la única persona que podía superarle en talento: su hermano mayor, Wes, quién era un maestro con el violín. Por eso el chico de ojos de rubí se sentía tan... así. Porque siempre había querido ser admirado tanto como su hermano; porque siempre había querido tener un talento que pudiese competir con él; porque siempre había anhelado ser mejor que su propio hermano.

Lo anhelaba tanto... que cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en una guadaña y recibió la invitación para estudiar en el Shibusen... sintió que finalmente sería reconocido. Y cuando supo que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en un arma de categoría, pensó que las cosas mejorarían a su favor y que la familia tendría a cuenta admirarlo más...

... Pero sólo lo dejaron ir... y ya. Incluso aunque su hermano trató de parecer interesado en ello... Soul sabía que jamás podría alcanzar a su hermano. Ni aunque fuera un camino completamente distante al de la vida de músico.

Claro que Maka no entendía todo aquello como Soul, siendo que era hija única... pero la idea de saber que él, que era una parte de sí misma, sufría por esa figura que eclipsaba todo su talento... le dolía a ella de la misma forma.

Soul nunca iba a ser como el rey del violín, su hermano mayor. Eso era seguro, pero...

"No necesitas ser como tu hermano para saber que eres bueno, Soul." Sonrió ella mientras colocaba su mano accidentalmente contra el piano y presionaba un par de teclas por accidente. Soul soltó una risilla por lo bajo al observar a su técnica, apenada y segura de lo que decía. "El sonido es muy bonito. Me gusta incluso más que lee-..." Maka se llevó una mano a la boca, sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

El peliblanco sonrió en ese momento, altanero. Había adivinado la mitad del pensamiento de Maka. "¿Más que leer? ¡Wow! Eso es un honor viniendo de ti..." Y diciendo esto, la empujó suavemente para que le diera el espacio libre para tocar de nuevo. Empezó lento, muy lento. Maka le observó atenta, reconociendo lo que Soul comenzaba a tocar. El Minute Waltz de Chopin. Frunció el ceño, en señal de molestia. El chico guadaña estuvo atento a sus reacciones y, adivinando lo que pensaba, habló. "¿Más rápido?" Ella asintió y el comenzó a deslizar sus dedos con mayor rapidez por entre las teclas.

Sin darse cuenta, la _**música**_, cada vez más veloz, animó la habitación, llenándola de los hermosos y coloridos acordes de la melodía. Alegre, traviesa. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, absortos en cada nota y el sentimiento que les transmitía. Era bonito el piano de Soul. ¿Qué importaba que jamás alcanzara a su hermano? Si lo alcanzaba o no, era cosa del resto, porque era evidente que era tan bueno como Wes. Y entonces ambos olvidaron la anterior agonía musical de Soul, entregándose a la vitalidad de una nueva pieza, casi riendo y soltando en la cara de todos una pregunta burlona.

¿Quién era el prodigio ahora?

Sobre la base de las escaleras, un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como el rubí se quedó pasmado escuchando atento la alegre melodía que se producía en el rellano de la planta alta. Escuchó una risa armoniosa y bella de aquel lugar, la risa de una chica feliz y enamorada, acompañada de los quejidos que reclamaban silencio de su hermano menor.

Finalmente, Soul había entendido que no tenía qué ser como él para ser un prodigio, para que su música fuera realmente buena. Su hermanito siempre había tocado con el corazón... pero era, después de tantos años, que por fin entendía. Se le había olvidado que no tenía qué ser reconocido como él para que su música fuera tan buena, incluso mucho mejor.

En una clara señal de una cálida bienvenida para su hermanito, quien pisaba la casa en la disposición de pasar las vacaciones con su compañera de clases en América; Wes Evans sonrió, antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Allegro:**_ Es uno de los movimientos de tempo. Es el que se refiere a la ejecución viva y animada... veloz; aunque con moderación, pues muy, muy veloz recibe el nombre de _presto_.

_**PS. **_Espero que les haya gustado este reto también :D cualquier comentario duda o sugerencia siempre es bien recibido.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo reto!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	6. 03: Reglas

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #03 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** ¡Maka no tenía idea de lo mucho que odiaba sus estúpidas reglas!

**Advertencias:** Como saben, nada de esto es verídico. Sólo salió de mi mentecilla.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**03. Reglas.**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota (ai to kibou en LJ)**

**De cómo una buena intención te quita las ganas de entrar en la cocina**

¡Las detestaba! ¡Las detestaba de verdad!

Odiaba la idea que su técnica, Maka Albarn, tuviera esa sensación de que todo tenía qué estar en orden para que saliera todo bien. Eso era algo malo que su querida compañera acarrearía el resto de su vida. Y lo peor era que él, Soul Eater Evans, tenía qué pagar por ello.

Es decir... ¿Cómo carajo iba él a saberlo si tan sólo tenían una semana viviendo juntos? Habían acordado —con un poco de ayuda de la madre de Maka, en vista de que esta última no había tenido a buen acuerdo compartir apartamento con un hombre— vivir y pagar la mitad del alquiler juntos; pero Maka simplemente era una obsesionada con eso del orden y la limpieza; la pulcritud y la inteligencia. Y eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, muy a su pesar.

Era sorprendente lo increíblemente distintos que ambos eran y, sin embargo, mantenían una sincronización envidiable. Era maravillosa la idea de tener sólo dos semanas de conocerse y saber que la niña de _ponytails_ ya confiaba en él a tal grado de que el trabajo en equipo era impecable —y con semejante perfeccionista como compañera, eso no le sorprendería—.

A punto de soltar lágrimas de dolor, alzó su mano y se tocó el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. No bastando con que le había nacido del corazón hacer la cena de hoy, Maka lo había golpeado. _Maka Chop_. Eso había dicho la rubia de ojos verdes antes de acertar el lomo de un gordo libro contra su cabeza. ¡Y por Shinigami-sama que eso había dolido de veras! ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que esa clase de violencia iba en contra de la ley? "¡Idiota!" Le escuchó gritar desde el interior de su habitación. Sintió que los oídos le zumbaban: otro agregado más a su pesimista malestar.

Pero... ¿A qué mujer, en su sano juicio, le desagrada la idea de que su compañero de cuarto —más todavía si es un hombre— le prepare la cena? A Maka Albarn, claro está.

A una Maka muy especial que detestaba el pescado crudo. Una Maka tan única en su tipo que sólo ella prohibiría cocinar pescado crudo en casa... más aún porque no estaba viviendo sola.

¡¿Y cómo carajos esperaban que Soul supiera que a Maka le desagradaba el bendito pescado crudo si sólo tenía una bendita semana viviendo con ella?

_Leyes_. Maka podría crear una Constitución de derechos y obligaciones para hacer en casa y aún así no le bastarían.

Soul gruñó. ¡Realmente Maka no tenía idea de lo mucho que detestaba sus estúpidas _**reglas**_!

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

**PS.** ¡Maka debería dejar de ser tan estricta y alabar que Soul le cocinó! X3 jaja xD espero que les haya gustado así como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre son muy bienvenidos :D y para que vean que leo sus reviews :D les agradezco muchísimo a **Ritsu Murasaki, cherry chan, Yumi Kazahaya, Naomi Shimizu, M. Fragrance of Winter, alexiel evans, Kasumi-Keiko11, Cherry Baudelaire, Prantz Evans y Cheethan Black**. Me alegra que les estén gustando los retos :3 y pues prepárense, porque si algunas de ustedes ya la han pasado mal con algún la tristeza de alguno de los retos, más adelante vendrán uno o dos iguales D: para que se preparen. Y pues le agradezco tanto que tengan la amabilidad de leer lo que escribo :D sus reviews son inspiración para mí! X3

Las dejo por ahora, pero cuídense mucho y estamos leyéndonos :D

¡Saludos!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	7. 10: Manos

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #10 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios. La palabra de este reto fue a elección del escritor._

**Resumen:** Y por eso yo... la solté.

**Advertencias:** Este Oneshot está escrito desde el punto de vista de Soul. Basado en el final del anime.

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**10. Manos**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

**Salvada.**

_**Soul's View Point.**_

¿De qué les podía servir el alma de Maka a esas brujas? No tenía idea, pero Maka... definitivamente era una estúpida. Pero estaba aquí con ella: habíamos prometido ser un equipo de verdad. Y lo éramos. Por eso estaba dispuesto a morir aquí en caso de ser necesario.

Yo había metido a Maka en esto y de alguna forma tendría qué sacarla de aquí.

Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

Nuestra presa se ha convertido en el cazador... y ahora nosotros somos los cazados, ¡Qué ironía!

Sólo me di cuenta de que era muy tarde cuando Kim ─que casualmente es una bruja y que logró obtener el permiso del Shibusen para estudiar como una técnica normal sin que nadie lo supiera. Y sí, la misma que se ofreció a acompañarnos a la sociedad de brujas─ se perdió entre la multitud de brujas que se abalanzaron contra Maka y contra mí.

La vieja bruja ─la más vieja de todas... y aparentemente la más poderosa─ clamó por el alma de Maka en cuanto estuvimos frente al enorme séquito de brujas. Nuestra esperanza al entrar de incógnitos era encontrar alguna bruja solitaria y desprevenida para atacarla.

Esto no era sólo culpa de Maka, sino también mía. Por haberla secundado en su idea de que un buen reto implicaba enfrentar a una bruja sin _Soul Protect_. Teniendo el _Majingari_ de nuestro lado, nada podía salir mal. Si ya habíamos derrotado a Medusa, Arachne... incluso enfrentado al Kishin y salido victoriosos de la batalla... ¡Claro, nada podía salir mal!

Pero esto era diferente. Era una sociedad de brujas. Y nosotros sólo éramos un equipo, cuatro personas, en medio de cientos de brujas. Una sola _Tamashii no Kyoumei_ sería insuficiente para darle caza al menos a la mitad de ellas.

Esto era mi culpa. Porque era riesgoso, casi imposible, salir airosos de esa épica lucha sin mancharnos las manos de sangre. Maka iba a morir ahí si no encontraba la forma de alejarla.

Estábamos ahí, debatiéndonos entre la vida y la muerte. Maka me empuñó, completamente convencida de que podríamos realizar la _Tamashii no Kyoumei_ de una y acabar con las brujas que nos acorralaban. Yo sabía que no sería sino todo lo contrario. Y cuando observé hacia el vacío oscuro que se congregaba a nuestras espaldas... me di cuenta de que sólo me quedaba una salida.

Cayó. De repente Maka comenzó a caer. Yo logré sostenerla a tiempo, libre de mi forma de guadaña. Se aferró a mí con ambas _**manos**_, desesperada y temerosa. "Soul. No me sueltes." _**saldremos de esto**_; casi la escuché gemir aquello. Pero yo estaba seguro de que no saldríamos bien de esta. No.

Primero tendría qué estar muerto antes de permitir que Maka saliera lastimada sólo por obtener el alma de bruja que necesitaba.

Observé sus ojos verdes, desesperados. Ella me suplicaba que no la soltara con la mirada. Había visto en mis ojos el terror. Maka estaba tan consciente como yo de que no sería capaz de permitir que las brujas se quedaran con su alma. "Soul, no..."

"Perdóname, Maka..." Y entonces todas las brujas se congregaron a mi alrededor, dispuestas a arremeter contra la persona con vibraciones anti-todo que la vieja bruja había mencionado. Pero yo no iba a permitir que ella saliera dañada. Estoy completamente dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad como su guadaña, porque era yo quien la había expuesto al peligro.

Esta es nuestra única oportunidad. La única para salvar a Maka.

"¡S.O.U.L!" Escuché el desgarrador grito de mi técnica cayendo por el vacío. Y entonces las brujas se lanzaron contra mí, dispuestos a deshacerse del estorbo, sin pensar que Maka ya estaría muy lejos cuando acabaran conmigo. Porque Maka escaparía ─más le valía hacerlo─. Se ocultaría en el vacío forestal que había bajo nuestros pies y entonces ella regresaría al Shibusen a dar noticia de lo que ha sucedido aquí.

_Esto es... para salvarla_. Me repetí a mí mismo, aunque deseoso de haber podido saltar contra ella en lugar de tener que sobrellevar a todas esas brujas que buscaban el alma de mi amiga.

Y por eso yo... _la solté_.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Soul Protect:**_ es una técnica que utilizan las brujas para ocultar sus poderes y poder hacerse pasar por humanas.

_**Majingari:**_ Caza-demonios.

_**Tamashii no Kyoumei:**_ Es la resonancia de almas entre técnico y alma, esta alcanza un nivel superior al 50% de toda la energía interconectada entre ambos. El Majingari es la forma de la resonancia de almas de Soul y Maka.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	8. 14: Licor

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #14 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Y cuando el aroma del licor llegó a sus sentidos, entendió todo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Lo sé, el reto anterior fue un poco triste, pero no se me depriman! este reto les gustará :3 lo sé X3 lo sabré en sus comentarios cuando los lea :3! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews TOT son una inspiración para mí :D *les regala dulces*

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**14. Licor**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

**In fraganti.**

_Dieciocho años bien merecidos_, se repitió mentalmente. La mayoría de edad necesaria para hacer lo que se le diera la gana... y eso lo tenía orgulloso. Estaba tan orgulloso de eso como cuando le cerró la boca a Maka, objetando que ya tenía edad para hacer lo que quisiera y, sin mayor preámbulo, largó junto a Black Star alguno de esos clubes raros que el padre de su técnica gustaba de visitar. Y bien había valido la pena, porque ambos la habían pasado de maravilla: copa tras copa, bebida tras bebida.

No ayudaba mucho realmente que Black Star le retara una tras otra vez, creyendo que le vencería en un duelo para ver quién resistía más al trago: al final, ninguno de los dos ganó. Black Star terminó haciendo uno de sus extraños shows frente a todos y, de alguna forma, su cuerpo ebrio tuvo que arreglárselas para sacarlos de ahí antes de que el peliazul se colocara listo para buscar pelea con alguien.

Y ahora estaba en casa, tratando de no despertar a Maka o a Blair. Colocó la llave contra el cerrojo de la puerta a duras penas, pues el cerrojo era demasiado escurridizo. Hipó, justo antes de soltar una risilla ebria, indicando que se había pasado en cuestión de alcohol esta noche. Empujó la puerta suavemente, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues esta se balanceó violentamente hacia adentro, haciéndolo tropezar.

_En el interior de su habitación, una despierta Maka esperaba a su regreso. Pero reconsideró la idea de ir a recibirlo y hundió su cabeza entre las cobijas._

Caminó a duras penas entre el inmueble hogareño, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero su cuerpo adormecido le impedía una buena locomoción. Añoraba pisar su cama y dormir ─pasando primero por el baño, porque no se sentía del todo bien─; pero por alguna razón, un bichito molesto se acentuó contra su cabeza y observó la primera puerta que se veía en el corredor, con los ojos adormilados y el rostro ido.

La habitación de Maka.

Le extrañaba que la chica no hubiese salido a regañarlo todavía. ¿Por q-...? ¡Aaah! Era cierto, estaba enojada con él por haberse ido sin importarle si ella se preocupaba o no y sin detenerse a celebrar con ella la víspera de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Un extraño ataque de ternura lo embargó. La pobrecilla de Maka que se preocupaba por él y que ahora estaba ofendida con él. ¡A él también le habría gustado pasar un bonito cumpleaños con ella...! O eso creía. Observó el reloj de la pared de la cocina, a oscuras.

Tal vez ya eran las 2 de la mañana y su cumpleaños había acabado... pero él estaba dispuesto a contar su no-cumpleaños hasta que sonara el primer reloj despertador de la casa.

Caminó a trastabillones hacia el corredor, directo a la habitación de Maka. Hipaba como tonto, incapaz de contener los sonidillos que salían de su boca. Hizo un ruido extraño, antes de sentir que estaba a punto de caer y se obligó a sostenerse contra la pared. En ese momento escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, dejando salir a una gatita de ella: Blair.

Esta advirtió al instante hacia donde se dirigía ─tomando en cuenta que seguía el camino equivocado hacia otra habitación que, casualmente, era la de Maka─, así que habló. "¡Nyaaa~~... Soul-kun!" Exclamó Blair mientras corría hasta donde él y saltaba sobre su cabeza. "¡Te he atrapado _in fraganti_, Soul-kun! ¡Le diré a Maka-chan!" Acusó Blair antes de sentir que Soul la tomaba por el pelaje de su pequeño lomo y luego enseñaba su perfecta dentadura blanca y con la forma de la dentadura de un tiburón. "Nyaaa~~ Soul-kun, ¿Qué estás tramando?" Sonrió la pequeña gatita, cómplice de la sonrisa de Soul.

Este sólo atinó a sonreír aún más. "¿Tú qué crees?" Preguntó él sin dejar de sonreír, antes de soltarla desde la altura en que se encontraba y luego daba un paso más hacia la habitación de la fémina que tenía por técnica y colocó su mano contra la perilla. Blair cayó sobre sus patitas y lo observó desaparecer detrás de la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Hizo de todo, en esos escasos segundos que le tomó a Soul acercarse hasta su cama, para tratar de fingirse dormida y que él se alejara, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño ─ni siquiera el suficiente para poder fingir─. Y cuando su compañero la tuvo al alcance de su mano y la tocó, se levantó, ofuscada.

Soul le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, inmovilizándosela. Respiraba pausado y tranquilo, pero algo había en esa respiración que mantuvo a Maka en guardia. Y cuando el aroma del _**licor**_ llegó a sus sentidos, entendió todo.

Él se relamió los labios, deseoso de probar algo que tenía al alcance de su mano. Maka pasó saliva muy a duras penas, pero sin dejar de enfrentar su mirada. "¿Qu-...?" La voz de Maka estuvo por dejarse escuchar, antes de que Soul le cubriese la boca con violencia y, sin dejar que sus mejillas despintasen el carmesí de su rostro, le susurro un 'Shhht' muy quedo; para luego reclamar sus labios contra los de ella y fundirse en un beso.

Blair se quedó muy quieta, con la cara fija en la puerta de la habitación de Maka, en silencio. Luego de esperar algún tiempo a que el peliblanco saliera de ahí, se movió en dirección al cuarto del mismo, refunfuñando entre dientes "¡Nya nya! Creí que Soul-kun se refería a reñir con Maka un poco más..." Rechistó la gatita con voz pícara mientras se perdía en la habitación contigua.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**-chan:**_ Sufijo que denota cariño.

**PS.**Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidas :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	9. 07: Celos

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #07 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Estaba celoso... ¡¿Y qué? No dejaría que su propio futuro jefe la tocara.

**Advertencias:** Debido a cuestiones personales (y un precioso prometido al cual atender) decidí aplazar la actualización hasta ahora, espero que me pueda disculpar por eso. Este reto es cortito, pero con esto, reanudo la actualización más regular del FanFiction, para que esté pendientes de él. A **Cherry Baudelaire**, **Liz.I'm** (había recibido notificaciones de tu parte, pero no de reviews, te doy la bienvenida a mi FanFiction :D) **Kasumi-Keiko11** (¡Gracias por el chocolate! Cómo me hacía falta uno T.T), **Prantz Evans**, **Cheethan Black** y **mumi evans elric**. ¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Sí, Soul ebrio es genial, pero esperen a verlo con resaca~ no adelanto nada, quizás lo vean en un reto más adelante xD pero por ahora, las dejo con este pequeño dulcecito. Las invito a dejar reviews al terminar el reto, de todas formas, el sábado en la noche (confirmadísimo) tendrán actualización. *Les regala galletitas con chispas de chocolate*

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**07. Celos**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

**Rubí vs. Oro.**

Le incomodaba. Sabía que tenía qué guardar respeto y una actitud profesional respecto al que estaba por asumir el cargo de director del Shibusen, pero esto comenzaba a superarlo. No sólo estaba el asunto de ser un arma (una estilizada guadaña que pronto ─realmente muy, muy pronto─ trabajaría para él). No. El problema era otro. Un verdadero problema para Soul. Uno problema realmente poco _cool_.

Maka Albarn.

Sabía que levantar su forma de arma, tomar a Maka de la mano y llevársela de ahí, lejos del alcance de Death the Kid, el objeto de su creciente molestia; no sería una buena idea. Estaban a la caza de su alma número 100 ─misma que había estado esperando conseguir desde hacía años y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad... además, era la inminente señal de que había peligro cerca y no sería sano huir─; además de tratarse de una misión de reconocimiento para el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

¡Pero sus _**celos**_ ardían! Y, a pesar de que Maka lo tenía bien sostenido entre sus manos ─y sólo lo sostendría a él y a nadie más─ no podía evitar sentir ese calor molesto que le causaba cada roce entre la piel de Maka y la de Kid.

Y lo que era peor: Maka no parecía incómoda. ¡Ni siquiera parecía notarlo!

A su mente atacó un chapoteo constante, que era su absoluta e irrevocable decisión (sin interesarle que en realidad había indiferencia de parte de Kid al respecto de su técnica): Kid no tocaría ni un sólo cabello de Maka a menos de que estuviera bajo amenaza de ser despedido o bien, muerto.

Y Soul cumpliría. Era su última palabra de chico _cool_.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

**PS.** Ya saben, comentarios, dudas y sugerencias son siempre muy bien recibidas :D Gracias por leer.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Hidari Kiyota.


	10. 06: Escape

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #06 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hacer cuando las cosas no salen como queremos? Escapar.

**Advertencias:** ¿Recuerda el reto #02, lluvia? Bueno, esta es la continuación directa de ese reto :3 Espero que les guste n.n Por cierto, la palabra papá no la acentué debido a que la escribí en el sentido en que los japoneses la pronuncian. Lo sé, dije que actualizaría anoche, pero me quedé dormida ._.! así que se los subo ahora :D

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**06. Escape**

**La crisis de Papa-san**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

Soul Eater Evans. Detenido por Sid Barret, profesor zombie de un pésimo sentido del humor. El mismo que no se había detenido a esperar que entrara a las duchas después de la clase de deportes. No. Lo había obligado a seguirle, exigiendo que omitiera las preguntas.

Y por eso estaba ahí, sudoroso, cansado y preocupado.

Se preguntaba si eso tenía qué ver con la ausencia de Maka de clases desde primera hora de la mañana.

Los pasos de Sid-sensei lo llevaron directo hacia una puerta que no reconocía. Justo cuando creyó que conocía el Shibusen, resulta que existen oficinas que jamás en su vida había visto. Había una enorme placa colgada en la misma, la cual decía _Spirit Albarn_. Palideció. ¿De cuándo acá la Death Scythe tenía su propia oficina?

Y cuando Sid-sensei abrió la puerta y le mostró el interior, encontró a su compañera, a su shokunin; sentada sobre una silla, completamente sonrojada y nerviosa. Maka alzó la cara para verlo y se puso tan pálida como él lo estaba en ese momento.

Entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Sin mediar ninguna clase de palabra con Sid-sensei ─pues evidentemente había entendido perfectamente lo que había ocurrido─, Soul caminó hasta el asiento contiguo a Maka y se dejó caer contra él, molesto. Maka no se atrevió a verle, preocupada. La guadaña respiró.

Maka era una mentirosa. Lo había prometido. De verdad le había creído. Y luego se lo permitió: le permitió dormir en su cama para calmar su miedo. Pero ahora Maka era completamente una falsa para él. No le bastaba. La consideraba la mejor shokunin del mundo entero ─la única con la que podría tener esa resonancia de almas tan envidiable─. Pero esto lo superaba con creces.

Sabía que su técnica era prudente... y de verdad está convencido de que cumpliría cabalmente su promesa... hasta que pasó. De alguna forma, por muy bizarra que esta fuera, Maka le había contado a su padre.

"Gomen." Quiso disculparse ella, pero en lugar de que las cosas fueran mejores, empeoraron. Soul se hundió en su lugar, completamente frustrado, tratando de ignorar la vocecilla de su compañera. "Soul..."

"Esto definitivamente no es _cool_, Maka." Habló el peliblanco, acertando cuidadosamente de ver a su compañera a los ojos. Y entonces Maka observó la molestia en ellos: esa sensación de que no le importaba lo que su padre fuera a decirles en ese momento, pero que en cierto sentido sí le preocupaba. Se trataba de algo similar a los sentimientos encontrados. "**Tu. Padre. Me. Matará.** ¡Y lo peor de todo es que soy inocente!"

Soul jamás se había visto afectado por lo que Spirit pudiera decirle... hasta ahora.

"Yo... ¡Yo no le dije nada!" Se defendió Maka mientras se tallaba la cabeza, enrojecida. Se agachó, de forma que su cara no pudiera verse, cuando la puerta de la dichosa oficina se abrió de nuevo... y esta vez no fue una presencia agradable la que ingresó en la habitación.

Papa-san entró en la habitación.

Ambos compañeros alzaron la cara y la clavaron en el pelirrojo, captando al instante que algo no estaba bien con él. Es decir, esa demacrada cara no era algo que vieran todos los días.

Al sentirse observado por el par de adolescentes, Spirit recobró su compostura seria, acompañada de un fuerte carraspeo. Luego pasó a sentarse frente a ambos y observó con rencor a Soul. Entonces lo señaló acusadoramente. "¡Túúú! ¡Idiota inmoral! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi Maka?" Y entonces chilló, inconsolable y sin importarle en lo más mínimo si era observado o no.

Los dos compañeros intercambiaron miradas confundidas, sin entender. En ese momento, Soul supo que Maka no le había contado nada a la Death Scythe. Maka había cumplido su parte del trato. Por su lado, Maka se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado espiándolos... fue tan evidente que al instante creyó sospechar de alguien.

"Papa..." Maka trató de hablar, esperando poder calmar a su padre, pero entonces Spirit reventó y comenzó a llorar sobre su regazo, quedando tirado sobre el piso, casi como suplicándole a Maka.

"¡No, no digas nada, Maka! ¡Nada consolará a mi pobre corazón en este momento! ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que él te tocara?" Lloró el hombre, incapaz de parar de sollozar como un niño con berrinche. "¿Acaso...? ¡¿Acaso te ha drogado...?" Spirit siguió llorando sobre el regazo de Maka, quien se sintió incapaz de alejarle.

"¿Drogado?" Preguntó Soul, ofendido. Toda esta situación lo ponía de malas, siendo que ese hombre tenía una pésima impresión de él.

"¡Soul! ¡Espero que vigiles a tu gata, que fue ella quien nos ha metido en esto!" Murmuró Maka por debajo de los alaridos de Spirit, dirigiéndose conscientemente a Soul, quien volvió sus ojos de rubíes contra los esmeralda de ella.

"¿Aaah? ¡Blair ni siquiera estaba en casa!"

"¿Entonces quien saldría, en su sano juicio, a espiar a otras personas a mitad de la madrugada con la lluvia que hacía?" Aquello pareció activar los oídos de Spirit, quien alzó los ojos y vio a su hija.

"Tú... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿E-e-... Espiar? ¿Quiere decir que ustedes...?" Maka palideció al escuchar a su padre preguntar, pero se mantuvo quieta y silenciosa. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero entonces la Death Scythe se le adelantó, dejando libre a su hija y moviendo las manos para tratar de entender, aunque ciertamente no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. "¿L-lo...? ¿Lo amas?" y la observó fijamente.

"Papa, yo... estás malinterpretando todo. Soul y yo no..."

"No, no, no. Esto tiene qué ser un error. ¿No te drogó, de verdad?"

"¡Papa...!" Spirit atinó a ver a Maka con los ojos suplicantes, esperando que ella se limitara a responder. La shokunin suspiró. "Soul y yo simplement-..."

"¿No te forzó?" Y la rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza, dudosa "Tú... ¡¿Lo Amas?" Preguntó, completamente incrédulo. Maka se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar a su padre forzar la pregunta una segunda vez. Soul clavó sus ojos en padre e hija, tratando de adivinar el motivo de aquella pregunta que parecía ser la única forma de _**escape**_, la salida, la salvación para ambos.

Spirit de verdad creía que ellos... que Maka y él...

"Tú... ¡¿Lo Hiciste Con Él?" Y señaló violentamente a Soul por segunda vez. Y su desesperación se acrecentó cuando tomó a su hija por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla. "¡Maka! ¡¿Entonces es verdad lo que Blair-chan me dijo?" Repitió Spirit, mientras su mente se iba nublando más y más...

Aquello corroboró la idea de Maka de que había sido Blair quien los había metido en esto. Era una cosa que Soul le haría saber a Maka después.

Maka no respondería aquella última pregunta. No cuando su aibou estaba ahí, deseoso de escuchar que ella admitiera o negara tal afirmación. ¿Qué importaba el hecho de que ella había llorado por él, dormido con él... y se habían besado? A su mente llegó aquel maravilloso recuerdo como un pedazo de alivio para la tensión del momento, dispuesta a conservar aquel recuerdo toda su vida. Luego agitó la cabeza mentalmente, dispuesta a atender el problema de otra forma. Un simple beso no probaba nada. Eso no quería decir que Maka estuviera realmente enamorada de Soul, así como tampoco aseguraba que ambos compañeros serían inseparables a pesar de la futura condición de Death Scythe del chico. Estaban a dos almas de separarse.

Ella quiso convencerse de que esa era la realidad... pero no pudo olvidar el calor del tacto masculino chocando contra su piel la noche anterior, así como tampoco la forma en que él había acariciado su cabello y su cara descansando contra su torso.

Si se separaban... sólo esperaba que Soul no la olvidara jamás.

Dicen que el que calla otorga. Y aquel silencio, de alguna forma, respondió a la pregunta de Spirit... y a la pregunta muda de Soul.

Pero justo cuando Soul se sentía tan autosuficiente, completo... casi feliz, a punto de hinchar el pecho y sonreír sabiendo que Maka estaba enamorada de él; sintió los ojos verdes de Spirit fijos en él. Tenía la cabeza volteada de una forma grotesca ─parecía una mala réplica de la película de _El Exorcista_─, sin siquiera molestarse en volver el cuerpo. Lo encaró, sin temor alguno. Y entonces dio la vuelta como debía ser, esta vez encarándolo. "Yo... ¡Yo te Mataré!" Y diciendo esto, Spirit Albarn se lanzó contra el peliblanco, dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por quitarle la dignidad a su hija en medio de un alboroto confuso del que sólo tenía una vaga y errónea idea.

Una idea errónea por la que Soul y Maka harían pagar a Blair.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**-sensei:**_ Partícula usualmente agregada al final de los nombres de personas para indicar que es un profesor.

_**Gomen:**_ Lo siento.

_**Aibou:**_ Compañero.

**PS.** Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que nos estamos leyendo :D bleh, actualizaré mañana xD tengo muchas ganas de escribir y ponerme al corriente con todo esto :3

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	11. 13: Piel

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #13 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** No se lo podía creer. ¡La había tocado!

**Advertencias:** _**Continuación Directa del Reto 14, Licor.**_ Ya tenía algo de tiempo sin actualizar... ¡Era imposible actualizar con tantos proyectos escolares! En fin. Aprovechando que ya tengo tiempo de escribir y hacerlo lo que se me pegue la gana, actualizo con un Reto muy, muy divertido. Espero que les guste :D

Por cierto... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son una motivación constante y me acaban de dar una idea sobre un Soul menos celoso y más tierno y vergonzoso! Aw. ¡Pronto verán! Mientras tanto, ¡a leer!

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**13. Piel**

**Amnesia**

**Escrito por Hidari Kiyota**

La luz se coló débilmente entre las rendijas de la cortina del gran ventanal y pegó directamente contra la cara masculina. El brillante color blanco atacó más allá por sobre los párpados del chico de cabellos blancos, quien se sintió incómodo al recibir aquel golpe de luz tan directo sobre sus ojos.

Se revolvió incómodo en la cama, incapaz de recodar nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior —lo cual, ciertamente era un problema, pues se trataba de su cumpleaños número dieciocho—. Quiso levantar la cabeza, pero entonces una fuerte punzada atacó su cabeza, obligándolo a mantenerse en la misma posición. "Maldición..." Masculló el joven entre dientes, alzando las manos y colocando una de ellas contra su cabeza, tratando de reprimir aquel dolor agudo que lo embargaba.

¡Aaah! Los efectos de la resaca.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la molesta e incandescente luz. Le daba la impresión de que estaba frente al sol en pleno día de verano, pues lastimaba sus ojos; sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de intentar abrirlos.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron finalmente, encontró que algo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella habitación. Es decir... era muy similar a la suya, pero... ¿Dónde estaban sus pósters? ¿Su desorden? Estaba por darse la vuelta para observar hacia la ventana cuando un suspiro femenino se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas, logrando que un Soul Eater Evans con resaca palideciera.

Rápidamente, bajó de la cama, gateando lejos del borde de ella, en el piso. Reconoció la habitación en una milésima de segundo, el dolor de su cabeza punzó molestamente y él se encontró semi-desnudo en el suelo donde yacía la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Luego el blanco de su rostro pasó a ser un rojo semáforo titilando en su cara, misma que observó el cuerpo femenino que dormía pegado a la pared, de espaldas a donde él estaba.

Las cosas aparecieron en su cabeza adolorida lentamente. Primero, estaba en la habitación de Maka. Segunda, había estado en su cama, casi desnudo —aunque eso no era garantía de que no hubiese estado completamente desnudo durante la noche—. Y tercera y la peor de todas, no recordaba absolutamente nada y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si él...

"_latoquélatoquélatoquélatoqué..._" Se repitió Soul mentalmente, completamente aturdido e incapaz de pensar en algo más. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado algo tan importante? ¡Por Shinigami-sama, eso era tan poco _cool_! No recordar su primera vez... _con ella_. El escarlata de sus mejillas se calentó hasta alcanzar las orejas. No... Esto no le podía estar pasando.

En cualquier otra ocasión le habría encantado no recordar nada, pero hoy no era así. Es decir, estamos hablando de tener a Maka involucrada en su amnesia post-borrachera absoluta. No quería imaginar el rostro femenino desfigurándose con alguna clase de sentimiento negativo en cuanto supiera que él no recordaba nada —si es que algo había ocurrido— de la noche anterior. No quería lastimarla más. No cuando el día anterior la había dejado incómoda y abandonada a su suerte, cuando él no había querido pasar su cumpleaños con ella.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apenado. Bueno... realmente no había tenido qué ser tan grosero con ella. Sólo era un cumpleaños —aunque posiblemente, el más importante para él— pero no era como si fuera el primero de sus cumpleaños que pasaban juntos ¿No? Pasarían el resto de sus cumpleaños juntos y, por uno que no fuera así, ella no tenía por qué ponerse brava y deprimirse o entristec-...

Se dispuso a olvidar los pensamientos que comenzaban a llenar su cabeza, listo a no repetirlos de nuevo. No. Nadie pensaría ni tendría la fortuna de escucharlo admitir aquello. Una vez que se aseguró de que su mente ya no divagaba en aquellas ideas, caminó, aún a gatas, hasta la cama de Maka de nueva cuenta, colocándose en el borde de la cama, observando con la cara en blanco a la chica dormir apaciblemente.

Escrutó la figura femenina de pies a cabeza por encima de las sábanas, indiscreto. No. No podía concebir la idea de haber estado con ella la noche anterior. Pero esa aparente desnudez de ella le indicaba algo completamente distinto. No era que Maka no fuera... linda. Había cambiado muchísimo en cinco años. Su cuerpo era más esbelto, definido. Era... mucho más que linda. ¡Sí! Esa era la definición adecuada. Y con su cualidad de hombre, no lo había notado hasta que huyó del baño completamente sonrojado —luego de forzar la puerta—, mientras Maka se duchaba.

Dedicó otro momento a observar la silueta femenina, enmarcada perfectamente entre las sábanas. Una sensación de agrado surcó su cuerpo en el momento en que su mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas morbosas. Agitó la cabeza con frenesí al darse cuenta de aquello. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza en frío.

Pero eso no evitó que se repitiera el pensamiento inicial, avergonzado.

Lo. Había. Hecho. Con. Ella. ¡Por Shinigami-sama! Spirit Albarn lo mataría como se enterase de esto.

¿Tan ebrio había estado la noche anterior que no recordaba ni un ápice de lo sucedido? ¿Qué le diría Maka cuando despertara? Pero mejor que eso... ¿Tendría acaso la cara para verla? Estaba palpando toda una gama de posibles respuestas a aquellas incógnitas que lo atormentaban, cuando un pensamiento, mucho más fuerte y recurrente que los otros, llegó a su cabeza como un rayo y la inundó. Y sí... ¿sólo estaba exagerando las cosas? Regresó su vista hacia el piso y se percató de que la ropa de Maka no estaba regada ahí siquiera. Y a menos de que su ropa hubiese sido secuestrada —o Maka durmiese desnuda—...

Pasó saliva dificultosamente mientras se movía en silencio hacia la rubia. Pasó su pierna derecha por encima del cuerpo de Maka hacia su costado izquierdo, repitiendo la misma acción con su brazo derecho, de forma que quedase encima de ella en una posición ideal para tener una larga lista de malinterpretaciones a la orden del día. Estaba nervioso indudablemente, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. No era seguro ni moralmente correcto. Tampoco era que se tratase de algo _cool_, porque tampoco era el caso. Era casi seguro que terminaría perdiendo más de lo que ganaría si Maka despertase en ese momento y le atrapase en la movida. Pero era la única forma de confirmar su irónica sospecha.

Con la mano temblorosa, Soul colocó ambas manos sobre el dobladillo de las sábanas y comenzó a bajarlas. Toda clase de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza cuando observó la _**piel**_ de los hombros desnudos de Maka y la ausencia de cualquier clase de tirantes que pudieran adornar el puente entre su cuello y sus hombros. En eso estaba pensando el peliblanco, hasta que la tela verde menta apareció en su visión.

Maka... Maka aún traía su pijama. Independientemente de lo poco que podía dejar a la imaginación aquella ropa ligera, eso no impidió que se sintiese agradecido por eso. Esta vez suspiró, aliviado. Al menos tenía cierta certeza de que no había sucedido nada **Muy** inmoral —sea lo que sea que hubiese sucedido—. A partir este día —su primer día con dieciocho años—; Soul amaba el pijama verde menta de Maka.

Pero habló demasiado pronto.

"Soul." Y entonces, todo aquel rojo que posteriormente se había vuelto a su color natural; regresó a ese color pálido que tenía cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Contra su voluntad, el chico de ojos rojos movió su vista a la altura del rostro femenino, donde encontró el par de ojos verdes observándole con una terminante curiosidad en ellos.

La laguna mental de la noche anterior palpó su cabeza contra el dolor que la resaca le había dado.

Le sostuvo la mirada por lo que le pareció una eternidad. El rostro de ella fue incapaz de mostrar alguna clase de emoción que pudiese darle una idea de lo que había sucedido durante su estado de ebriedad.

Maka hizo la vista hacia un lado, sonrojada. Soul abrió sus ojos todavía más y se percató de que la posición en la que se encontraban no era muy agradable para ninguno de los dos. Y en el estado de casi desnudez en que se encontraba, en el instante en que rozaban sus cuerpos... "Maka, yo..." Soul se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, sonrojado e incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse —si es que había hecho algo malo—. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pese a que ninguno de los dos se percató de aquello. "yo..."

"¡Nyaaa~~! Soul-kun... ¿Qué le haces a Maka-chan? ¡Nyaaa~~...! Me pregunto... ¿Qué dirá Papa-san cuando sepa que Soul-kun y Maka-chan _durmieron_ juntos...?" Y entonces la rubia y el peliblanco volvieron su vista hacia la puerta, donde una gatita de pelaje oscuro les observaba con una mirada traviesa. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, notando como a cada cual comenzaban a subirle los colores a la cabeza.

Maka reaccionó primero.

"¡Ahou! ¡Hentai! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sabiendo que estoy enojada contigo? ¡Laaaargo!" Gritó Maka mientras se movía frenéticamente, acertando patadas sin ninguna dirección y con el único objetivo de sacar a Soul de su cama. "¡Maka-Chop!" Clamó esta vez, tomando el libro que descansaba en su mesa de noche —un grueso libro que parecía más una compilación de tres tomos de la enciclopedia británica— y lo estampó contra la cara de Soul, lanzándolo fuera de la habitación y ayudándolo a estrellarse contra la pared contraria del corredor.

Maka se levantó de la cama y, con un fuerte azote, cerró la puerta.

Soul estuvo más que seguro de que esa resaca le duraría, al menos, dos días o tres. Y el dolor no era la excepción. Se sostuvo la cabeza, tratando de que el dolor de su cabeza y oídos fueran desapareciendo, pero fue imposible que lo hiciera. ¡Aaah! Realmente habría agradecido si le hubiese roto los tímpanos...

Blair se acercó a él, burlona, sonriente y altiva, antes de encaminarse hacia la salida del apartamento. Sí... esto era culpa de esa gata. Principalmente por _**No**_ haberlo detenido la noche anterior, cuando se escabulló hacia la habitación de su técnica. "¡Blaaaaair!" Gritó Soul mientras se levantaba del suelo en esa deplorable condición de semi-desnudez y corría directo hacia la puerta en disposición de atraparla... y enseñarle lo que le sucedería si ella abría la boca y por su causa cierta Death Scythe se enteraba de lo que había sucedido.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

**GLOSARIO:**

**Ahou:** forma de decir estúpido, pero mucho más fuerte que baka.

**Hentai:** Pervertido xD

_**PS. **_Esta vez procuraré actualizar más rápido, me siento tan mal de no poder haberlo hecho como prometí. Ya tengo los próximos retos, así que eso me da más motivación. Nos leemos pronto.

_**Hi-tan.**_


	12. 08: Religión

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #08 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Maka estaba embarazada. De él. De Soul Eater. No le había pasado aquello desde la vez en que leyó una nota de su adorada hija diciendo que se marchaba con Soul, muy lejos de Death City...

**Advertencias:** ¡Al fin les traigo este reto, que me pareció gracioso y tierno al mismo tiempo! Algo más marcado de Soul y Maka, que espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa, háganmela saber, ¿sí? :)

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**08. Religión**

**Spirit se desmaya... y no precisamente por sentirse mal**

**Escrito por Onmyuji, anteriormente Hidari Kiyota**

Maka dijo que tenía un anuncio muy importante qué hacerles... a ambos. Y eso fue suficiente para que Soul sintiera como si estuviera llegando el fin del mundo sobre su cabeza. Por un momento pareció olvidar su condición de Death Scythe y le dio la impresión de que el Dios Kishin vendría a llenarlo de locura y él no tendría manera alguna de defenderse contra eso.

Lo que más le sacó de su lugar fue, sobre todo, el momento que la rubia había elegido para darle a conocer la noticia... y el hecho de que Spirit Albarn también tenía qué estar presente cuando Maka le hiciera saber aquello. En medio del comedor de su pequeño apartamento, en medio de una cena ligeramente formal, con velas y todo el tinte romántico pero cariñoso propio de una cena entre un matrimonio... empañado con la presencia de Spirit. Pero esos eran detalles menores cuando tenía la firme idea de que las cosas irían mejor. No sabía cuando, pero así sería.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, a punto de enfrentar toda una batalla épica, la que le daba la impresión de que sería entre él, Maka y Spirit. Y eso no le agradaba.

Ella parecía ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo mientras cenaban; pero no era algo que le preocupase en el momento. Su cabeza tenía mejores cosas qué pensar, como preocuparse por Spirit y su muro de defensa contra todos los comentarios, miradas y amenazas que fuera posible recibir de él. Y lo que era más importante, tratar de comprender qué era tan importante para Maka que había logrado que, pese a todos los malestares que había sentido en las últimas semanas; se le hubiese metido en la cabeza esa idea de una reunión familiar.

Maka estaba fresca, alegre y sonriente, más animada que de costumbre, tratando de hacer una conversación decente y amable con su padre, de forma que él también se sintiese parte de la pequeña familia. Si tan sólo Maka supiera que Spirit jamás la consideraría una Evans, como lo que ahora era.

La cena pasó sin el mayor percance posible, omitiendo ─quizás obviando─ la eterna rivalidad entre Soul y Spirit. Maka hizo como que jamás notó nada, ni siquiera se molestó en detener las riñas que estuvieron a punto de soltarse, ni repartió un sólo Maka-chop. Era como el preludio al fin del mundo una vez más, porque era cierto que Maka jamás se comportaba de tal forma. Pero no importaba: valía la pena pisar fondo al fin del mundo si eso significaba que Maka sería así en el último tiempo.

"Soul, Papa. Tengo algo importante qué decirle a los dos." Habló Maka de repente mientras servía el postre: pudín inglés. Soul alzó sus ojos para ver con curiosidad a su esposa. Spirit hizo lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que el sentimiento que se avistaba en sus ojos era de preocupación y miedo antes que otra cosa.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Soul mientras enterraba su cuchara dentro del pudín, completamente despreocupado. Desvió la vista escasos segundos, se concentró un instante en el pudín. Y luego todo fue muy rápido.

"Estoy embarazada." Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por un segundo, a Soul le pareció que el contenido de su pudín inglés iba a dar contra la mesa sin haberlo probado siquiera, pero su mano estaba más firme y petrificada en su lugar de lo que él habría podido desear alguna vez. Alzó la vista y observó la sonrisa de su esposa y luego notó la cara en blanco de su suegro justo del otro lado de la mesa.

No, debió escuchar mal. Ella posiblemente había dicho _Quiero pasear en balsa_.

"¿Qu-...? ¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Soul con una cara dilatada y terminantemente aturdida, obviamente temiéndose que no hubiera sido producto de su imaginación lo que había escuchado.

"Dije que estoy embarazada" Apuntó Maka con voz segura y sin detenerse a titubear por un momento. Aquella forma tan segura en que ella habló, hizo que comenzara a dibujarse lo más parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de él.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Soul esta vez, ignorando la cuchara de su pudín, inclinándose para tirar todo el postre sobre el mantel. Entonces la rubia asintió, provocando consencuentemente que su esposo se levantara de la mesa con apresuro y casi se precipitara contra ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y antes de abrazarla, se arrodilló en el suelo y se abalanzó contra su vientre plano, tratando de escuchar algo de un crío que apenas estaba creciendo. Tras estas acciones se levantó un poco más y la abrazó, emocionado por la noticia "Eso sí que es _cool_. Gracias. Ya sabes. Por... por esto." Dijo él mientras le daba un beso en los labios, sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella se sintió más contenta y feliz.

Pero hubo algo que no la dejó quedarse en paz. Y eso fue... su padre.

El rostro de Spirit era extraño. Estaba desfigurado como si hubiese visto a la Divina Providencia frente a sus ojos y le hubiesen revelado la verdad; fueron esos mismos ojos que clavó en su hija instantes después, con la certeza de que ella era su vida, su ser y su _**religión**_. No le había pasado aquello desde la vez en que leyó una nota de su adorada hija diciendo que se marchaba con Soul, muy lejos de Death City; y él irremediablemente había creído que habían ido a casarse a una capilla en Las Vegas. Pero ahí estaba, plenamente consciente de que Soul y Maka lo veían, esperando que dijera algo. Pero estaba azorado: su hija, su bebita, su adoración. Llevando en su cuerpo al hijo de Soul. Su actual peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Quiso soltarse a llorar como alma en pena en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Quiso poner la mejor cara que tenía —una cara que evidentemente trataba de suprimir alguna clase de dolor vanamente— y luego, con voz pastosa, habló. "¿Em-... barazada?" Repitió él, algo lento para procesar la información.

"Dos meses de embarazo, papa. ¿No te da gusto?" Preguntó ella, con la felicidad brotándole de la voz. Pero el rostro masculino respondía a la pregunta con una rotunda y blanca negativa. La misma que comenzó a preocupar a su hija.

No... No podía ser.

Pero en realidad, todo parecía muy lógico, demasiado para ser verdad. Es decir, la reunión, la cena tan amena, la incapacidad de Maka para detenerlo cada vez que observaba de forma despectiva al hombre que le había quitado a su adorada hija... ¡Su bebita estaba embarazada!

Y lo que era peor. Maka esperaba que se lanzara al grito de desearle un _Felicidades_. Pero no. No. No podía. No. Lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba al peliblanco, lo odiaba de verdad! ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡Mataría a Soul Eater Evans! ¡Nadie —mucho menos una guadaña de segunda como el peliblanco— tenía derecho para ser esposo de su hija y mucho menos padre de los hijos de ella! ¡Nadie!

Todo se puso confuso de pronto, tuvo un extraño mareo y una sensación de que todo comenzaba a apagarse. "¿Papa?" Escuchó la ahora muy paciente voz de su hija llamándolo con preocupación. Y cuando clavo sus ojos en los verdes de ella, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

Si tan sólo Spirit Albarn supiera que su adorada hija tendría a una nenita idéntica al odiado padre ─y cuya única caracterísitca _salvable_ sería la herencia de los ojos verdes, idénticos a los de él─; pero que adoraría con locura absoluta, tanto como adoraba a la madre, probablemente Spirit Albarn se lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de entrar en pánico. Pero eso era algo que no sabría sino hasta dentro de unos meses.

Así que, sin remedio alguno, Spirit Albarn se desmayó.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Onmyuji.**_

_**PS.**_ ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? ¡Sus comentarios son mi alimento! Pronto verán más retos por aquí :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmytan.**_


	13. 01: Inicio

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Ōkubo_.

_Reto #01 de la Tabla Básica de 30Vicios._

**Resumen:** Él la vio... y definitivamente no le gustó la forma en que esa niña le escrutaba. Y así fue que Maka y Soul se conocieron.

**Advertencias:** Después de un tiempo, finalmente traigo un treceavo reto. Esta es una posible forma en que Soul y Maka se conocieron. Me gustaría que quedase claro que esto sucedió antes de que Soul se presentara tocando una melodía en el piano. Podría atreverme a decir que pudo pasar al finalizar esta fiesta de bienvenida. Asimismo, me gustaría mencionar que cuando escribo papá lo hago sin acento porque es de la forma en que se pronuncia en japonés.

* * *

**Vermillion and Viridian**

**01. Inicio**

**La fiesta de Bienvenida**

**Escrito por Onmyuji. Anteriormente Hidari Kiyota  
**

Cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba normal en ella. Es decir, la forma en que le observaba, llena de desconfianza no era algo a lo que Soul Eater Evans estaba realmente muy acostumbrado. Generalmente, su buen humor y sus grandes talentos en el mundo de la música eran el pan de cada día: era lo que le garantizaba la simpatía del mundo.

Pero cuando vio a la niñata, supo que no sería lo mismo con la rubia de ojos verdes que ahora llamaba su atención.

Había desconfianza terriblemente homicida asomándose a sus ojos, mismos que se enfocaron en él como si le odiara de una forma extraña.

Sin embargo, captaba ese atisbo de simpatía en los ojos de ella, como si le hubiese atraído. ¡Eso era tan poco _cool_! Usualmente la gente muestra o no muestra interés... pero con esa niña era todo diferente.

¿Se había escapado de casa haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su hermano Wes sólo para venir y ser observado por la gente? ¿Era tan raro ser el único futuro alumno del _Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakkou_ ─Shibusen, para hacerlo más sencillo─ que venía de una familia de músicos y no de una familia de Armas o Técnicos?

Trató de conservar cierta calma, pero notó un par de miradas fijas sobre sí. La primera era de la misma niñata que anteriormente había mencionado. La segunda era... de un hombre. Un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes que le veía con cierta envidia y que, si mal no se equivocaba, era la Death Scythe en turno del director del instituto: Shinigami-sama.

¿Por qué? No tenía la más remota idea. Pero tenía la sensación de que se enteraría más temprano que tarde de la razón.

"Oye. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí, verdad?" Preguntó una vocecilla chirriante y molesta, similar al agudo chillido de un murciélago. El joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos volvió su cara hacia un lado, donde la muchachita en uniforme a cuadros ─típico uniforme de una escuela inglesa─ y gabardina negra, dueña de ese cabello rubio ceniciento y curiosos ojos verdes que anteriormente le observaba desde lejos, ahora le saludaba. Apenas atinó Soul a verle cuando ella retomó la palabra, con un tinte cauteloso y receloso en la voz. "¿Eres técnico o arma?"

"Arma." Respondió luego de rechistar molesto, tratando de hacerlas de un _cool_ chico malo. Ella le observó, primero ceñuda y luego con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera descubierto algo bajo la tapa de rudo que tenía.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase de arma eres?" Volvió a cuestionar ella con curiosidad mientras lo escrutaba como si fuera alguna rara pieza de museo.

"Guadaña." Dijo él mientras se alejaba la suficiente como para que la muchachita dejase de acosarle con la mirada. Ella le observó con los ojos grandes, enormes, por no decir menos. Le dio la impresión de que había sido el _click_ del destino, porque de pronto todo fue tan extraño y lleno de coincidencias.

Ella era una shokunin, como su madre. Él era un arma, una guadaña... igual que su padre. Probablemente este tipo era igual que su padre y terminaría traicionando, como Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe actual. Pero aún así, le dio la impresión de que ese encuentro había sido _non-fortuito_.

Fue tan extraño que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Me llamo Maka. Maka Albarn." _**Graduada con honores del Instituto**_, quiso ella agregar, pero el chico ya se enteraría a su tiempo de eso y no quería arruinar el encuentro tan casual que había tenido. "y... ¿Tú eres...?"

Soul le observó con cierta perspicacia, tratando de descifrar el truco de aquella presentación. "Soul Eater Evans." Respondió él, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminaba entre el gentío de posibles futuros compañeros y se iba moviendo entre la gente.

La rubia, que respondía al nombre de Maka, le observó alejarse, intrigada por la forma en que el chico nuevo se movía por entre la gente. Alcanzó a sentir la mirada de su padre fija en ella, como tratando de averiguar qué rayos estaba fraguando su mentecilla femenina. Dirigió la vista unos instantes por allá, cuando notó que Black Star ya estaba alcanzando a su padre haciendo uno de sus egocéntricos shows.

"Esto... ¡Hey, espera!" Gritó ella, queriendo largar y caminar en su dirección, logrando oportunarlo a buen tiempo al colocar su mano contra el hombro de él. El chico estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta para encararla cuando un cuerpo grande, tal vez dos veces más grande que ella, se colocó entre ambos y observó con fiereza a su nuevo amigo.

Papa.

"¿Así que Maka te escogió a ti?" Preguntó el hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes. Spirit Albarn, le reconoció Soul, pese a que no sabía mucho sobre el hombre... mucho menos aún de la posible futura rivalidad que habría entre él y ese hombre.

Pero por lo que el peliblanco pudo ver ─sobre todo después de que toda la reunión se paró para ver la reciente confrontación entre Spirit y Soul─ este supo que nada bueno iba salir de ahí.

Primero que todo... ¿Escogerlo? ¡¿A él?! ¿Quién? "Papa..." Jadeó la chica rubia ceniza que acababa de conocer hacía un par de minutos con cierta ironía y molestia y que observaba reprobadoramente al actual Death Scythe.

¿Así que Maka Albarn lo había escogido a él para ser su compañero? Era tan extraño. ¡No tenía idea! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que podría traerle la noticia. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza hoy en día, es que era como si levantaran la polvareda de chismes. ¡Eso y sin contar que había sido elegido sin su consentimiento! ¿Qué se creían diciendo que ya tenía un equipo cuando no estaba dispuesto a ser compañero de cualquiera?

No importaba. Ya tendría la oportunidad de promocionar sus condiciones para trabajar con alguien ─no era que fuese muy exigente, pero había qué mantener ciertas formalidades en un equipo, ¿Que no?─. Y en todo caso, si ya alguien lo quería como compañero... eso le ahorraba tener qué mendigar por ahí en la búsqueda de uno ─aunque tenía qué confesar que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que la persona que le había escogido fuera una chica plana como tabla de planchar... ¿Pero qué hacerle, verdad?─.

Fue en ese momento que Soul supo que ese iba a ser el _**inicio**_ de una sincronización muy bizarra... y de los problemas con un futuro compañero Death Scythe.

_**Fin del Reto.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco muchísimo. Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones acerca de él :) ¡No estamos leyendo!****

**_Onmy~_**


End file.
